Well at least I'm no longer in the wizarding world
by 917brat
Summary: Harry has been through a lot and he is completely sick and tired of it all; and he is tried of it long before the war had even ended. So now that the war is over Harry is more then feed up with everything...full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary-Harry has been through a lot and he is completely sick and tired of it all; and he has been tired of it long before the war had even ended. So now that the war is over Harry is more than feed up with everything. He is more than completely sure that he really wants no part of the wizarding world. Yet, it seems they aren't quite ready to let him go; even though they know how much he has suffered over the years. Harry knowing that if he continues to stay in the wizarding world he would lose the remaining sanity he has managed to hold onto makes up a plan to escape. Only for his luck to kick in at the last minute. Now how will Harry deal with the fact he is in a whole new world. One that superheroes are a common occurrence in? And how will Harry deal with the fact that during his little escape from the wizarding world not only did he end up getting deaged but his magic changed as well? Sky High/Harry potter xover.

**CHAPTER ONE-WHERE IT STARTED**

Hanging limply from his chains Harry couldn't do anything but stare defiantly at the man, no the thing, standing directly in front of him. Looking down his nonexistent nose at him; all the while smirking in a demented fashion as he took in all of Harry's injuries.

Seeing this smirk, and knowing what it meant, Harry became even more determined not to let the sick fuck in front of him break him in any way; even if said sick fuck was the darkest dark lord of his time. Even if the sad excuse of a man torturing him at the moment was the so called lord Voldemort; or more commonly known as You-know-who. Because Harry knew that if he did break, if he did give up like the dark lord was trying to make him, he would be doing just what both the dark side, and even the light side wanted him to do. Which was something Harry never want to do; not anymore or ever again.

In fact, Harry, in all honesty, wanted nothing to do with either side and he hadn't since he had found out the oh so great leader of light's, A.K.A. Albus Dumbledore, plans for him. That, and since he realized just how much of his life, how much of the torment he had been put through, had already been mapped out by said plans. For example, and the most painful of Dumbledore's plans to Harry at least, was finding out just how well his so called best friends played to a certain manipulative old goat's tune.

Harry had found all of this out and much more all on a single day. A day that had, and still continued to, change his entire life.

**FLASHBACK (THAT DAY)**

_Harry was up wondering the halls, long after curfew, meaning that he had to make sure to stay under his invisible cloak and remain silent if he didn't want to get caught; which was something Harry really didn't want to happen. Because if he did get caught Harry knew he would be forced to go back to the common room and then up to his bed. Which was exactly what Harry had been trying to escape from in the first place. Or to be more precisely he was trying to escape from the nightmares and visions that plagued him when he was asleep in that, or any, bed._

_By doing this lead Harry to where he was at this moment. Which was up wondering around the abandoned halls of Hogwarts, trying to remain uncaught and stay out of the continues cycle of memories he really didn't want to recall. But was forced to basically relive them whenever he closed his eyes for more than a minute. Like Sirius's fall into the veil, or Cedric's untimely death at the hands of Wormtail, or the millions of tortures Voldemort had forced him to watch through their link in the last month alone._

_All of the wondering he was doing, and had done over the last couple of weeks, led Harry to where he was now. Which was exploring one of the leased used, if not the leased used, hallways in Hogwarts. Trying to find secret pathways that his father and his friends may of missed. So far he hadn't had any luck but he wasn't about to give up yet; especially since he got a gut feeling he was getting close to finding one._

_Harry, nearly two hours of exploring later, found himself nearing the Great hall; though a passage he had never been through before. Which was somewhat of a surprise seeing as Harry had thought he knew every passage way there was to the Great Hall. Realizing this, and considering what it could mean, let Harry feel something he hadn't felt in a while as a tingle of excitement ran down his spine. Excitement in the unknown and the thrill of being able to experience it; even if the unknown was as little as a hallway he had never come through before._

_Because of this emotion, and the fact he really wanted to keep feeling said emotion instead of the horrifying emptiness he had been feeling lately, Harry found himself quickly dashing though said unexplored hallway. Later when everything was said and done he would both be cursing himself and grateful for his impulsive decision; all because of what said impulsive decision had made him find out. Though Harry had no idea of about this yet, as he began to explore and investigate every nook and cranny of this new hallway before him._

_It was while he was doing this that Harry found a small, barely noticeable, crack on the left side of the hallway; near the opposite exit. A crack that looked suspiciously like the crack of a door would look like if it wasn't closed all the way. Harry seeing this quickly began to examine the crack even closer than he had been before; eager to see if it really was something or if it was just another random crack in a really old castle wall._

_Only to completely freeze when he heard something coming from behind the crack; voices to be more precise. Harry knowing it was rude, but unable to deny his curiosity, began to listen in on the conversation going on behind the crack; mainly because the voices sounded achingly familiar to him. As he did, and as he realized just what was being said, Harry face began to get a look of growing horror and the excitement that he had been feeling turned to ash in his mouth._

_"Man I don't see why we have to do all this work I mean isn't there a spell or a potion that can do what you want instead. I mean you already have a couple of spells locked on to him and have a steady supply of potions slipped in to his meals what's a couple more?" This was said in a whiny voice that Harry had recognized instantly; having heard it complain about a million different things daily. But after hearing this voice Harry could help but wonder silently to himself as he continued listening to the conversation going on in front of him; all the while trying to ignore the aching feeling he felt growing in his chest._

_'What the hell is Ron doing out here I'm sure I left him sleeping in the tower, and how did he get all the way out here unnoticed in the first place? Ron is horrible a sheath, absolutely horrible; even a very clumsy first year was better at sneaking around then him. Normally he would get caught in the first five minutes after being out after curfew if he didn't have help…' Thinking on this a letting his curiosity get the better of him for the moment Harry waited for Ron question to be answered; wanting to know both the answers to his questions and the answer to Ron's rather disturbing question as he did so. Unfortunately, Harry was able to get the answers he wanted though after he did he could honestly say that he had never wished he had yet, at the same time, was grateful he did._

_"Ronald, you know just why we can't do that. We've told you as much a million times already. In fact we continue to tell you the exact same thing every single time you make that same suggestion. We can't do that because any further spells or potions used on Harry would react negatively to the ones he already has in him. Not only that but the potions you are taking about have a noticeable taste that can't be blocked out by food or other strong tasting drinks like the pervious potions could, and despite the fact that HE isn't the smartest wizard of the bunch he would still get suspicious if his food suddenly taste different; most people would. Also Ronald a little hard work never hurt anyone so you shouldn't complain about the work you have to do; especially when it is Dumbledore, you know the Headmaster of the school, who is asking you to do it. Besides you are getting paid to do this anyway so why are you complaining about doing it?" Again Harry recognized the Bossy, all knowing tone, the person was talking in. _

_Though Harry desperately wished he didn't or that he was somehow wrong because if he was right then that meant his two friends, the two people he thought of as his best and only friends, were in there talking about something that sent chills of dread down his spine and made his stomach sink down to his knees. A feeling that got worse as he heard yet another person he immediately recognized begin to speak; this time it was the grandfatherly tones of a certain headmaster._

_"Children, there is no need to start arguing. Hermione, my girl, I am sure young Ronald here is just trying to make sure the plan that we have goes through as smooth as possible. He knows that having those potions in the boy would make sure the plan would go through perfectly. But alas Hermione is right about this young Ronald we really can't use anymore potions or spell on the boy or the spell and potions that are already in him will mix with the new ones with disastrous consequences. But as of right now I am sure that we won't even need those potion or spells because I have come up with a way to make sure that boy's strong will and desire to live isn't so strong. I have come up with a way to make the boy see the great good. Now it may seem a little cruel at first but it is a necessary choice that I am will to make…" Here the Headmaster trailed off and Harry leaned in closer to hear what was going on; getting the feeling the next thing he heard would really change his entire life as he did so._

_"Which is why I have decided that for the greater good of the wizarding world Harry must learn his place and understand the sacrifices that must be given to win a war. To do this I will have to let Voldemort get his hands on the boy for a short time…this is so the boy will be moldable and truly understand the horrors of the dark side. We will of course rescue him after he learns what we want and he will be thankful enough for this that he will continue to play right into our hands…." Whatever else Dumbledore was going to say was cut off as Harry, in an attempt to escape, stumbled back and tripped over the edge of his invisible cloak; alerting the three in the room that someone was there._

_This caused the three in the room to rush out of said room wands drawn; ready to stun whoever was out there. Only to see Harry's fleeing back as he is running at a break neck speed down the hall, trying to escape knowing; his invisible cloak slung over his shoulder so as to not trip him as he ran._

_Seeing this and knowing that he can't let Harry get away Dumbledore quickly fired of a stunning spell at the fleeing Harry's back causing him to come crashing down to the ground and slide a couple of feet with a loud, painful sounding, thud. The exhaustion he was feeling from not getting enough sleep causing him to succumb to the spell easily._

_Harry slowly began to wake up and once he did he immediately groaned in pain from the throbbing head ache he had. Harry feeling this and wanting it to go away tried to reach a hand up to rub his head, hoping to get rid of some of the pain, only to start panicking when he noticed he couldn't reach his hand up because he was tied down into a chair. That is when everything from earlier came rushing back making Harry's eyes widen in horror and dread as he looked around for the three he knew had tied him up; very close to completely panicking as he did so._

_Harry didn't have to look long because they seemed to somehow know exactly when he had woken up and were already walking towards him; from a door he hadn't realized was there until they had walked through it. Seeing this and not wanting to show how betrayed and scared he actually was Harry glared hatefully at the approaching trio; this did not seem to impress any of them._

_"Oh stop glaring Harry. If you understood you place, if you understood the greater good, like the Headmaster has been trying to teach you for the last several years we wouldn't have to do anything like this. But it seems you couldn't get even that through your thick head and your stubborn pride of yours. Which is why we are having to do things the hard way. Which is why we have to do things this way. It's your fault that this is happening; that is why all of this has been happening in the first place. All of this is because you thought you were more important than you actually were. I guess it is time you learned just where you place is in the greater good." All of this was said with I am more superior then you tone making Harry grind his teeth in pure frustration before snapping out at the person speaking; wishing with all his heart he could lash out with more than his voice as he did so._

_"Oh like you have any room what so even to talk Hermione. I mean if it isn't in a book or isn't said by a teacher then it couldn't possibly be true; Merlin forbid if we say otherwise. And don't get me started on the fact that if you do know information that someone else doesn't you lord it over their head like your better than them or something. New flash you're not, all you have is theoretical knowledge you suck big time at actually turning that in to practical; you simply lack the strength to do so. So don't you dare say I don't know my place because I know it a whole hell of a lot more then you do. At least I understand that I shouldn't isolate and antagonize my peers. Peers that, might I add, have a whole hell of a lot more politician pull then you ever will. So please put a sock in you over large mouth and chew on that miss know it all!" This didn't seem to make any of the people in front of him the least bit happy; not in the least bit. _

_Harry quickly found this out when he was punched in the face, which broke his nose, and hit with a small but painful cutting curse on the side of his face; just below his right eye. He found this out even further when Ron, who had been the one to punch him, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and began to shout right in his face; face going nearly purple in rage and spitting on his face with each word his spoke as he did so._

_"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE POTTER!? HERMIONE IS JUST DOING WHAT IS BEST FOR THE WIZARDING WORLD! UNLIKE YOU, WHO SEEMS TO ONLY DO THINGS THAT BENEFIT YOURSELF OR IMPROVE YOU FAME! ONLY CARING ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE! WHAT YOU GAIN! WELL GUESS WHAT POTTER IT IS TIME THAT YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF AND DO WHAT YOU SUPPOSE TO! Now why don't you be a good little boy and listen to Hermione and the Headmaster; after all it all you'll ever be good for." the last part was said in a sickingly sweet voice as Ron patted Harry check; all the while glaring at him with hatred burning bright in his feverish blue eyes. Harry hearing this winced slightly and barley stopped himself from crying at the harsh words from the person he once thought of as a brother. But it was in a strong steady icy cold, nearly emotionless, voice that he responded in; showing none of the torment that he was actually feeling; showing none of the hurt those words had caused him._

_"Oh poor Ron, nothing good seems to come to you…always living in the shadows of other people. Welling to do anything to get out of those shadows. No matter what it takes or whose ass you have to kiss to do so. Well guess what Weasely your still in someone shadow, only this time it's a pathetic coward's. So please Weasely tell me what's it like to be in the shadow of a weak-willed moron like Wormtail anyway. Do you feel proud? Do you feel like you've made a serious accomplishment? You know now that I think about it and really got to know you I honestly have to say that Mal…no Draco was right when he said some families are better than others. If you are any way to judge by what the rest of your family is like, then I think I seriously should have taken Draco's hand that day…." Again Harry felt himself get punched, this time in the stomach, cutting him off from saying anything else. _

_Not that he had much else he wanted to say he had gotten out what he wanted and had enjoyed to enraged look on Ron's face as he did so. Sadly, even if he didn't have anything else to say, it seemed the others still did; this time it was Dumbledore who did the talking his tone dripping in disappointment as he did so; strangely Harry couldn't bring himself to care about said disappointment._

_"Mr. Potter I seriously thought better of you then that. Just because things are not going the way you want gives you no right to attack you friends; especially when they are trying to do something for the greater good. You see my boy they can see the whole picture, they understand that certain sacrifices need to be made for the betterment of the entire wizarding world. Which, sadly, seems to be something you are lacking currently, something you don't seem able to see. But I promise you after this plan is finished you will understand my boy. You will understand the greater good and be grateful for what we are doing." Harry hearing this felt his eyebrow raised and couldn't stop himself from screaming out in pure disbelief and rage._

_"THANKFUL! WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD I BE THANFUL FOR YOU HANDING ME OFF TO THAT DARK TOSSER TO BE TORTURED! AND WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU FEEL LIKE THAT YOU NEED TO DO THAT ANYWAY? I AM WILLING TO FIGHT HIM; I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN WILLING TO FIGHT HIM! SO TELL MY WHY THE HELL YOU THINK I'M NOT! WHY DO YOU SEEM TO THINK THAT I DON'T WANT TO! THAT I NEED TO BE PUT THROUGH HELL TO MAKE ME!" Tears were finally starting streaming down Harry's face as he finished saying this; as he was finally unable to stop showing just how much all of this was affecting him. Tears that only got worse as he received the answer that would make him loath the light side just as much as he did the dark side; perhaps even more so._

_"Because my dear boy you're just simply too strong willed and I get the feeling that you will want to kill Voldemort your way and not mine. Which is something I honestly can't have; that would disrupted too many of my plans."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry as he recalled all of this also remember the fact that his memory hadn't been erased because they thought he was going to break from the torture anyway, so the saw no point in it. Harry angry at this, and not wanting to give in to anyone, used the memory to hold on to sanity. Used the anger the memory caused him and his pure stubborn will so that he wouldn't break as Voldemort cast yet another curse at him; this one more painful than the last.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary-Harry has been through a lot and he is completely sick and tired of it all; and he has been tired of it long before the war had even ended. So now that the war is over Harry is more than feed up with everything. He is more than completely sure that he really wants no part of the wizarding world. Yet, it seems they aren't quite ready to let him go; even though they know how much he has suffered over the years. Harry knowing that if he continues to stay in the wizarding world he would lose the remaining sanity he has managed to hold onto makes up a plan to escape. Only for his luck to kick in at the last minute. Now how will Harry deal with the fact he is in a whole new world. One that superheroes are a common occurrence in? And how will Harry deal with the fact that during his little escape from the wizarding world not only did he end up getting deaged but his magic changed as well? Sky High/Harry potter xover.

Again like all the other story I have updated I have made small changes in the previous chapter so that hopefully the story flows smoother.

**Chapter two**

Slowly with agony written clearly in every movement he made Harry raised his blood caked head. At long last it was finally time for Harry to put his escape plan into action. Harry could tell this much from all the noise he could hear a bit outside his prison cell.

It seem that the 'light' side had decided that Harry had been in the dark lords hand's long enough, after nearly six months, and were finally coming to 'rescue' him. Obviously think that after so long in Voldemort's tender love and care that he would be perfectly broken and moldable for them. Too bad that was quiet the case and that Harry wasn't quiet that willing to be rescued by a bunch of hypocrites. Too bad Harry now was incredibly willing to do whatever he could to rebel against their plans.

Smirking to himself twisted his wrist around until the half healed tears around his wrist began to bleed again; coating said wrist with blood. Once this was done Harry forcefully pulled his hands out of the cuffs they were in using the blood like a twisted form a lubricant. The very second Harry's arms was free he began to work on getting his legs free using pretty much the same method; considering the fact despite knowing how to he didn't have anything to pick the locks with.

It took Harry all of about two minute to free himself from the chains and sneak out the door of his prison. Making Harry eye twitch slightly and wonder just why couldn't there have been a large distraction earlier so that he could have done so before he had been put through all the torture he had. Harry thought on this for about a second before shrugging his shoulders lightly and deciding not to complain about spilt milk seeing he was almost free.

Harry now that he was out of the chains he had been in and out of the magic draining room he had been stored in decided to put the next part of his plan into action; and to do so quickly. Especially since he didn't know how long he had before the so called light side fled, which Harry knew they would be doing soon, and Voldemort found out he had escaped. Something Harry knew he wanted to be long gone and done with everything before that happen.

Knowing this and knowing he didn't have as much time as he would have liked Harry immediately got to work. By going to the nearest wall and beginning to draw a certain rune on said wall; using his blood as the ink. A certain rune that he had found and perfect during the night time studies he did when he couldn't sleep. One that became at least five times more powerful when written in blood, could be activated from a distance with a pulse of magic from the writer of the rune, and a rune that in the right circumstances had rather devastating effects.

A good half hour later Harry was closing in on the front door and had written over a hundred of the same rune all over every wall he had passed by; skirting his way around the main ball room seeing as that was where the fighting was taking place as he did so. That is when he heard the sound of people running and apparating away, then a hiss like scream of frustration; letting Harry know without any words that the order of the Phoenix had fled and Voldemort had a good idea he had escaped. Knowing this and knowing he was only a few feet from the door Harry high-tailed it out of there. Fleeing as fast as his feet could carry him out of the door and into the wood surrounding the manor he had been held prisoner in.

Once he reached the trees, and was completely covered by them, Harry turned around and sent out a large pulse of magic activating the runes he had left behind. And then before his eyes a very beautiful, simply wondrous, thing just happened. The manor he had been in exploded, with flames leaping up and licking every square inch of the building; completely destroying everything and everyone inside.

Harry was soon as the happen felt something in his scar snap and Harry then knew without have to confirm it that Voldemort had been in the building when it had exploded and hadn't been able to escape it before it had exploded. Harry knowing this felt an exhausted smile make itself at home on his face he was done. With the so called dark lord dead there was absolutely nothing tying him to the wizarding world and he could leave it.

Harry keeping this thought in mind and knowing he was he needed to get away quickly, before people decided to start looking to find out what happened, concentrated on apparating to a save place; somewhere no one would be able to find him at. As he did this, as his magic pulled him away from the place that had been his living hell for the last six months, Harry found himself succumbing to unconsciousness as the blood lose he had finally became too much for him to deal with.

Harry slowly, groggily began to wake up, only to jerk up as fast as he could as everything that had happened before he passed out came rushing back to him. Causing him to quickly jump out of the bed he was in and began to look wildly around him hoping to find some clue as to where he was.

It was by doing this that Harry noticed his body wasn't hurting him as nearly as bad as it should be. Looking down Harry noticed that all of his injuries looked to be professionally cleaned up and bandaged up. Not only that but Harry was no longer dressed in the clothes he had spent the last six months being tortured in. Instead he was wearing a loose pair of black sleeping pants and a matching unbuttoned shirt.

Seeing this Harry licked his lips nervously wondering just who had found him and if they had an alliance with the light or dark. Neither one was really good for him, what with Voldemort on one side and Dumbldore on the other. He also began to wonder how he could escape without getting caught or offending the person who took their time to heal him too much. These thoughts and any others similar to it were driven from Harry's head as he heard a small pop behind him and a high pitch obviously distressed voice cried out.

"Oh Master Potter Yous should not be up nos you shouldn't. Alls the hard work I's and Hoopy did will goes to wastys. Master must lays back down until hes is better. Or hes will hurt himself again. Master Potter shouldn't be hurts. Wes no want to see master hurtys." Harry hearing this and recognizing the familiar speech of house elf turned around and face the house elf that had been speaking. Before in a stunned tone asking said house elf, that look startlingly like Winky.

"Umm if you don't mind could you tell me where I am? I promise if it's safe I'll lie back down please just tell me where I am and who you are for that matter." If a house elf could looked stunned and horrified at the same time the house elf in front of him pulled the look of perfectly before answering.

"Master Potter is in the Potter manor. This place be safe, no ones can get in but a potter. And I be Blinky. Nows Master needs to lay back downs. Or master wills be reopening his woundys. Hes be lucky hes no do so already." Harry blinking slight had to admit he really was still tied and that Blinky had brought up a good point. So with that in mind Harry got back in his bed and began to go back to sleep. All the while wondering, as sleep began to claim him.

'I wonder how the old goat is going to twist Voldys death to suit his needs and what part does he expect me to play in it.'


End file.
